Episode 5264 (25th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot James confronts Maxine over her secret. Mitchell is horrified to wake up next to Scott. Goldie is confused when Joel brings over puzzles. James makes clear that he knows that Maxine isn't really dying and shows her a photographic copy of Levi's letter to her GP about her Munchausen's Syndrome diagnosis. Scott asks Mitchell if he's ever fallen asleep with another guy before and Mitchell tells Scott that he's reading too much into what's happened. Goldie warns Joel that Breda will be over in half an hour so they race upstairs. Sienna goes over to James and Maxine, and Maxine tells James that Sienna knows. James asks her how many others are in the "munch bunch". Maxine is infuriated by James's accusations of them supposedly scamming people but he continues to mock her. Damon stresses over the impending trial and Brody and Scott comfort him. Mitchell overhears Scott talking about "a guy" to Brody. Brody tells Scott that it sounds like the guy likes Anita and not him. Mitchell places his bag next to Scott's, which look the same. Mitchell tells Scott to keep quiet. He takes the wrong bag when he leaves. Liberty tells Sylver that she took a pregnancy test that turned out to be negative. Sylver tells Liberty of his hopes to have a child with Mercedes one day. Sylver suggests that Liberty takes another test as the rest may change. James mocks Maxine and he and Sienna are shocked when she suggests that a prison sentence may be good for Damon so she can pretend to get better. They are both shocked when James leaves to find Damon. Liberty returns to the flat and decides to take another pregnancy test. Joel tells Goldie that he wonders if they're together because of fate. He suggests that he gives up the priest to become a vicar instead, unaware they have been overheard by Breda. Mitchell finds Maxine's file missing. Brody assures Damon that he won't go to prison. James asks to speak with Damon so Maxine fakes a collapse. Sienna takes the opportunity to convince James to keep quiet. Scott opens the bag and finds Maxine's file on top. He realises that Maxine has Munchausen's Syndrome. Mitchell tells Scott that they'll only be friends. Scott pretends to be OK. Mitchell is horrified to learn that Scott has read Maxine's file but Scott continues to push Mitchell to tell him what Munchausen's is. Breda tells Joel that if he was to be a vicar, then he'd have to marry Goldie to have a relationship with her. Sienna thanks James for keeping quiet. Maxine comforts Damon before he leaves for court. As Damon and James get into the taxi, Scott rushes over and stops them, handing Damon a letter. He is confused when it says that Maxine is not really dying. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019